Rise of Nefarious
by Rai The Destroyer
Summary: Taking place after the events of A Crack in Time, Nefarious has rose again, with a sinister plan of revenge for Ratchet and Clank. Will they be able to stop him? once again?
1. LAWREEEEEENNNCCCEEE!

_**"words / thoughts"**_

**__****Nefarious / "LAWRENCE!"**

Somewhere in the Zerichon Sector...

"LAWREEEEEEENNNCCEEEEEE!" a scratchy, and irritated voice shouted. "LAWREEEEEEENNNCCCE! Where are we!" the voice halted, and waited for a responce. Finally, someone spoke up.

"I'm not sure sir." "Seems like a foriegn galaxy of some-sort."

"Teleport us out of here!" the voice shouted. "Get us out of this forsaken place!"

"I would, if the teleporter wasn't damaged in the crash...you know, with the escape pod crashing into this planet's atmosphere and what-not."

"I don't believe this!" the voice halted, then began speaking again. "How can i exact my revenge on that lombax and Quark if i'm in a different galaxy then them!" "Don't look at me sir." Lawrence said.  
"I WAS SO CLOSE! I WAS THIS CLOSE TO MAINTAINING CONTROL OVER THE GREAT CLOCK!" BUT RATCHET AND HIS DIMWITTED FRIENDS HAD TO FOIL MY PLANS YET AGAIN!"

* * *

At that moment, someone came in contact with the two through a holo-gram.

"Doctor Nefarious!" The alien said. "It is I, Lord Vorselon. I have pin-pointed your location and am sending troops to pick you up."

"Splendid, Did you hera that Lawrence?" Nefarious said eagerly. "Now I can exact my revenge on that Ratchet and his friend..."  
"...Just as soon as you conjour up a plan of vengance."Lawrence interrupted.

"True." Nefarious replied. "But with my genious, we can't possibly lose!"

"yes, even a bumbling imbosile can find victory at one point or another."Lawrence said.

Nefarious turned and pondered for a split-second, then said "I can, can't I?"

* * *

After hours of insults and whitted wordplay on Lawrence's part, the two climbed aboard Lord Vorselon's Ship, heading back to the Polaris galaxy...

"Oooh, What does this red button do?"Nefarious said curiously.

Lawrence quickly replied "I wouldn't press that if I were you. Heaven's knows why I would want to be you in the first place."

* * *

that's it for the begining chapter for my ratchet & clank story, hope you enjoyed


	2. A Rude Awakining

Apogee Space Station (Orbit)

* * *

After their latest triumph over the evil plans of Doctor Nefarious, Ratchet and Clank find themselves heading back to the Apogee space station, to rest up and meet up with Talwin, Cronk, and Zepher.

"Apparently, we have both been through alot lately." Clank said to Ratchet. "I spent my time at the Great Clock that my father put together, and you have spent your time with another lombax trying to locate me."

"Yeah, that about sums it up." Ratchet said smiling. "So, who did you leave in charge of the clock?"

"I left Sigmund in charge, I felt that I should travel with you, so I promoted Sigmund to caretaker over the clock."

"That's cool" Ratchet replied. "Alright, well lets save the rest for when we land."

"Um...Ratchet" Clank said in a depressed tone. "Look.."

"Oh no..." the lombax replied, his voice and tone changed from it's previous volume, to a more shocked tone.  
The Apogee Space Station had been completely decimated. Pieces of scrap metal and various wires were floating around the station's ruins. And the center, the inner sanctum of the station, had been blown to smithereens. Even the docking bay had be destroyed.

* * *

"Who could've done this...?" Ratchet finally said, breaking the long silence. Clank spoke up. "Ratchet, drop me off down there."

"What?, Why?" Ratchet said looking at his robotic pal with a strange look on his face. "You cannot breath out their without the aide of breathing implements." Clank informed. "On the other hand, I am able to do this."  
"You sure?" Ratchet asked. "Are you absolutely sure about this?"

"I am positive" the little robot said. "Just lower me down, and I will try and locate some evidence."  
Ratchet then reluctantly lowered his ship, dropped Clank off, and he landed on a small portion of the remaining docking bay.  
"Good luck pal" Ratchet said as his robotic companion walked off into the shrapnel and fried circuits of the remains of the Apogee Space Station.

* * *

After a few minutes of wandering through the rubble, Clank stumbled upon something that sparked his interest.

"Hmm...I believe I have seen this insignia somewhere before..." Clank said pondering on the thought, and sight of the object. Looking at the insignia, he also noticed that it had been marked through, and also charred. He thought maybe someone did not what someone to find this item, that that is why this damage was delt to it.

"It...It cannot be..." Clank said with a grim look. He turned around to find out that his theory was indeed fact; Nefarious survived.

"Well well well" The robotic supremest said in a sinister voice. "Look what we have here..."

* * *

that's all for chapter 2


	3. See ya later, Polaris

Well here it is. I do not own Ratchet and Clank, even after forcing insomniac to allow me to own the series (i guess using a quack-o-ray just isn't enough) anyways, here we are!

* * *

Rise of Nefarious

* * *

"Well well well" Nefarious said. "What happened to that squishy you are always playing backpack with?"

"Ratchet dropped me off so I could investigate the destruction of this very station." Clank said angrily starring at the doctor that insulted his friend. "On another note, why did you destroy this station?"

"It's all in a matter of time when you and your friend will finally find out." The scratchy voiced doctor said. "Everything is going according to my plans...exactly according to plan." Then he turned and looked at Lawrence and shouted: "LAWRENCE!" He said with a cracking voice. "Teleport us out of here!"

"Where to Sir?" The butler said.

"Where do you think!" The doctor said sarcastically. "TO MY SPACE STATION!"

"Very well Sir" Lawrence said obeying his master's orders.  
Lawrence activated the teleporter and brought him and Nefarious to their secret headquarters. As they left, Clank was wondering about what the doctor had said. He thought that maybe since he said It's all a matter of time, he guessed that there may be a small chance that he may desire to gain control over the Great Clock, after his recent failure. He also wondered why the Apogee Space Station was one of his targets, regardless of what his main plot was about. Since there wasn't much evidence, other than the fact that Doctor Nefarious destroyed the space station, Clank decided to report back to Ratchet. As He started his way back to Ratchet, Clank noticed something. It was a small flyer that had apparently drifted and got crumpled up in the Apogee ruins. He walked over, picked it up, and examined it. It stated:

_Welcome all to the Serichros Galaxy's Favorite Arena for Mixed Combat, The Redemptionator Tournament! This tournament hosts all your favorite games, such as: Hoverboarding, Ariel Combat, Death Courses, and of course, the Redemption Arena's Death Match!. All entrants must apply at Verious City, Planet Kurokanoes._  
_Signed,_

Redemption Director, Muroken Cymphros

"The Serichros Galaxy?" Clank said surprised. "How ever did this flyer reach all the way from that foreign galaxy, to Polaris?" Clank placed the flyer inside the small compartment in his chest. He figured he ought to show this to Ratchet. "I better get going" Clank said to himself. So he continued through the rubble to reach the other side where his friend was.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Nefarious Space Station

"Locate that galaxy that Lawrence teleported us to" Nefarious said to one of his robotic troops. "Once we conquer Polaris, we can take control over that galaxy as well!"

Lawrence intruded, "Sir, wouldn't make more sense to attempt to take over that other galaxy, rather than Polaris first?" Lawrence continued. "The lifeforms of Polaris already have troops after you, and in the new galaxy we stumbled upon, shouldn't have any records of you or your past plans."  
The doctor thought for a minute. He then paced back and fourth, and pondered on the idea. After a few minutes of pacing, he finally spoke.  
"In retrospect, that's not a bad idea, I'm glad I thought of it!" The doctor yelled.  
He then turned and walked off to his quarters to plan his invasion of the galaxy ,that Lawrence and himself landed on after the self destruction of his original then was silently whispering:

"Soon...very soon... Muhahahahaha-... -ZZzzzt- "Oh Say you'll never leave me again Lance". "Oh Janice..."

"You really need to get that looked at Sir" Lawrence said while passing the short-circuited villain. He then walked up to his boss, raised his hand, and smacked him across the head.

"Hahahahahaha!..."

Vorselon looked at Lawrence and whispered "Does he not notice he does that?"

"Apparently not, but I refrain tell him because it's the best part of my day." Lawrence said.

* * *

Apogee Station (Ruins)

Ratchet thoroughly read over the letter. He studied it over and over before finally speaking. He finally said: "So a tournament." "Sounds like fun, plus maybe we could find out some information as to why the station was destroyed, or what Nefarious is plotting." The two then set off in search of this mysterious new galaxy, and to the sign up planet to attend the Redemptionator tournament.

* * *

That's it for chapter 3


End file.
